


Starcrossed

by lady_jellyfin00295



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_jellyfin00295/pseuds/lady_jellyfin00295
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt by siniristiriita:Story idea: The most wanted woman in town has announced that she’ll only marry the one who can open her front door with the key around her cat’s neck. Many men try to hunt the cat down, chase and trap it, but to no avail, the cat is simply too quick, smart and clever, and always finds a way to evade and avoid them.You are the first one to figure out the obvious: Do not chase the cat. The cat is befriendable. Get the cat to trust you, to genuinely enjoy your company, and you can hang out with the cat. You may eventually be allowed to touch the cat. The cat will freely let you take the key.Secondary plot twist: The woman is a shapeshifter. She is the cat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was the first story I ever fully finished! I hope you enjoy.

“Parker!” Stella had been failing to get her brother’s attention for what seemed like hours,” Parker!”

Finally, the red headed man turned around, smiling sheepishly at her. He sidestepped several people in the crowd and eventually came over to her.

“Sorry, Stel. Is it time to go home?”

“I told father we would be home before sundown.”

“Aw, that’s too bad.” Parker frowned, turning towards the newsboard in the center of the square, where everyone was gathered,” I figured we could try and see what all the hubbub was about.”

“Well, I suppose a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.” 

Together, the siblings walked forwards, attempting to see the paper that had caused the crowd to form. On the paper was a picture of a girl, who Parker and Stella both knew. 

Natalia Allison. 

Her family lived on the farm next to theirs, but she had never been destined to be a farm girl. Stella was smart, but Natalia was the brightest girl in the village. Not only that, but she was beautiful as well. Everyone who was anyone loved her, and most of them wanted to be with her. There had long been a question of who would win her hand. 

Every week there was a new suitor, and more outrageous offers given to her family. Stella had heard that she had even gotten an offer from the Morrison family, who lived up on the hill. They were eccentric, and didn’t mingle with the village much, but they did have a son of proper age.

“Stella, look!” Parker leaned in closer, trying to get a better look,” They’re holding a contest!”

“Whoever finds the key to my daughters heart, will find her as his wife.”

“The key is on their family cat?” Parker exclaimed,” Cats love me! Stella, I actually have a chance!”

Parker had had a crush on Natalia for as long as he had known. But their family was poor, and he would never have been able to offer enough money. Stella felt a weird feeling in her stomach, but decided to ignore it, instead giving her brother encouragement.

“I’m sure you will do great.” Stella looked at the horizon, where the sun was starting to set,” Now really, Parker. We need to leave.”

“Alright.”

The two of them walked back to the farm, Parker rambling on about his plans to find and catch the cat. Stella rolled her eyes at him. He was hopeless, gone in his attraction for her. She knew that his chances were slim, but if anyone could do it, why not him?

By the time they got back, the sun had just slipped under the horizon. Smoke was rising from the chimney, and they could just barely see the Allison’s house across the acres of fields. 

“Someday I’ll have my own house in these fields.”

“Not if you stop daydreaming, you won’t.” Stella laughed,” Come on, I smell food.”

They walked inside, where their mother was standing in the kitchen. Parker gave her a kiss on the cheek, and dropped off the meat he had bought at the market. While he went to find their father, Stella greeted their mother.

“You know, someone in the village was inquiring about you today.” Her mother pinched her cheek, smiling at her,” He says he would like to come calling.”

“I bet he won’t after the news today.”

“What news? Has something happened?”

“Natalia Allison is fit to be wed, for whoever can get a key from her cat.” At her mother's surprised face, she continued,” Parker is exuberant.”

“They always have been an odd family, but what sort of a contest is this? Do you know the offers they’ve had? They could be rich!”

“That sort of money would pay for many a harvest, that’s certain.”

“Well, I’ll be.” Her mother shook her head,” Your father is out in the fields, can you go fetch him and your brother?”

“Of course, Mother.”

Stella left, walking out to the fields. She passed her brother on the way, and he pointed her farther into the fields. As she was walking, she saw a small shimmer in the fields. Following it, she saw a small cat, a key glimmering around its neck.

“Hello, love.” Stella smiled at it. She had always loved cats. She pulled out a small piece of valerian root from her apron pocket, holding it out. The cat, which had previously shied away from her, cautiously walked forwards,” You’re about to become very popular, you know that?”

The cat meowed, and Stella let out a small laugh. The cat came forwards more, gently pushing against her leg. She gave her a small pat, before feeding her some of the herb. Reaching down, she went to touch the key, which was ornately designed. Suddenly, the cat bolted away from her. She looked after it, as it ran into the wheat fields, sadness sinking into her bones.

“Stella, is that you? What are you doing out here?”

A tall man walked over to her, clothes dirty from working in the fields all day.

“Father!” Stella smiled to see him,” Mother sent me to fetch you for dinner.”

He nodded, and they walked in together, talking about their days.

“So, Natalia is finally getting married.” Her father let out a sigh,” I remember when the two of you were only children. You used to play in the fields together, remember?”

Stella did remember. The two had spent many summers in the fields, running through them, having deep conversations, and experiencing many things for the first time. An image flashed through her mind- Natalia sitting under a tree, playing with a strand of her hair.

_ “I wish things were different.” Natalia reached forwards, gently caressing the side of Stella’s face,” In two years we’ll both be married off, and most likely never see eachother again.” _

_ “I wish time would stop.” Stella replied, leaning into the touch,” We could stay here forever.” _

_ “All we can do is enjoy the time we have left.” Natalia leaned closer, and Stella could smell the sweet scent of her perfume,” After all, we still have this summer.” _

Stella was brought back to reality by her father, who was walking ahead. Stella hadn’t realized that they were getting so close to the house.

“Are you coming in?”

“Yes, I’ll just be a second.” Stella replied, staring off into the fields. The stars above were shining, and Stella couldn’t help but think of another memory. 

_ “See those stars right there?” Natalia came up behind her, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder, and pointing up at the sky,” Those are Vega and Altair. Legends say that they fell in love, but they were separated forever, all because their parents didn’t approve.” _

_ “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” Stella laughed,” You know, I only know one star.” _

_ “Oh really?” Natalia raised an eyebrow,” Which one?” _

_ “You.” _

_ Natalia blushed, and kissed Stella’s cheek. _

_ “Well, if I’m a star, then you must be the sun.” _

Stella shook off her memories, and walked into the house. Parker nodded in greeting to her, still smiling broadly. She glanced over him, turning instead to her mother.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, no dear.” Her mother shooed her out of the kitchen,” Food will be ready sooner than you know. Go talk to your brother, he’s very excited about the situation.”

Stella frowned. She had already heard plenty from him, the walk home was long.But she walked into the living room anyways, going and sitting next to the fire.

“Someday I’ll make fires like this for Natalia.” Parker said dreamily, staring into the flames,” Do you really think I have a chance, Stel?”

“The same as anyone else.” Stella replied,” You’re clever, you’ll figure something out, I’m sure.”

They chatted some more, and before they knew it, it was time for dinner. Their mother called them into the kitchen, and their father walked in as well, cleaned up. As they sat down, their father, Henry, sent out a prayer.

“Dear God, thank you for this here food, and thank you that the harvests been good this year. And please help Parker here with his gal.”

They all laughed, Stella quieter than the rest. They talked through dinner, Parker talking about their trip to the market, and Henry about his day at work.

“Darcey, you should have seen it.” Henry said,” I was walking by the edge of the fields when a rabbit hopped by. Now that by itself isn’t unusual, only it was running, and all its babies were following behind it. And then out of the tree line came Jaxon Bruce!”

“That boy from the village?” Their mother replied,” Didn’t he try to steal our potatoes one year?”

“That’s the one!” Henry exclaimed,” He came sprinting out of the woods, holding a rifle! How he thought he was going to ever salvage that rabbit was unbelievable. He’s a wild one, Jaxon, and daft at that.”

Stella grimaced at the thought of Jaxon. He had bullied her all through their childhood, and had teased her endlessly. He was large bodied, and had been praised for his athletic capabilities. But his pride had gotten to him, and he had a horrible attitude towards life.

Two summers ago, he had made a play for Natalia’s hand, and when she rejected him he had gone on a rampage, telling everyone horrible things about her. Of course, they hadn’t believed it, since nearly everyone in the village fancied her, and her family had a good reputation. But Stella had been especially weary of him ever since, making sure to keep a wide berth between them.

Finally, dinner was over, and Stella excused herself, going up to her room. She got undressed, carefully unlacing her gown. She looked over at her nightgown, about to put it on, when she saw her riding equipment on the other side of her room. She glanced between the two, contemplating, until she finally gave in, grabbing the boots and breeches. Finally she was done, and she opened her door just a crack. 

Downstairs, she could see her parents conversing, her father smoking tobacco. They would most likely question her if she went downstairs, and she wasn’t in the mood for that sort of nonsense. Instead, she closed her door and walked over to her window. She hadn’t gone out in quite some time, not since her late night meeting with Natalia, two long summers ago.

A location fresh in her mind, Stella swung one leg out the window, reaching for the tree branch below. She grabbed on to it, and hoisted herself down. She carefully climbed through the limbs, before lowering herself onto the soil, taking care not to crush any of her mother’s herbs. 

Two years ago, there hadn’t been a garden here, but Darcey had decided to add one a few months back. As such, Stella had to be careful to navigate her way out of the garden, and over to the stables. 

When she arrived, she heard the faint sound of the horses, neighing and scuffing the ground with their feet. She walked over to the back, where her own horse, a light brown clydesdale, was waiting. She grabbed her saddle, making sure it was snug, and set off. Before long she was at the top of a hill, several acres away from the house. She could see down into the valley, where a stream flowed through. It ended in a small pond, with a willow tree drooping over it. This was her destination. 

She rode forwards, but saw a figure standing underneath the tree, and slowed down. She carefully got off her horse, leading him forwards, and tried to see who it was.

“Natalia?” She called, and the figure swung around, frightened.

“Oh! It’s only you.” She calmed down, taking a step forwards,” What are you doing out so late?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Stella answered, tying her horse’s lead to one of the lower branches and walking down to the willow tree,” I figured I would take a step down memory lane.”

“I had exactly the same idea.” Natalia smiled,” Come and sit, please!”

Stella listened to her, and the two of them sat down on the bank of the pond. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Stella spoke up.

“So a cat?”

Natalia lowered her head, smiling. She moved her hand to her necklace, which looked almost identical to the key Stella had seen on the cat.

“My parents thought it would be a good idea. Although it rids me of any say I might have had.”

“You can always say no, if you don’t like the person?”

“My parents would never go for it. I’ve disappointed them enough in my life.”

Stella thought back to when Natalia's brother had found them in the fields, and had immediately run to tell their parents. He hadn’t told them who she was with, only that she was having an affair. Natalia had been forbidden from seeing anyone for the rest of the summer, and even now her parents were weary of letting her out, which was presumably part of the reason they were pushing her marriage.

“Have they ever forgiven you?”

“I don’t know.” Natalia looked down at the pond,” They’ve treated me differently ever since. Even now, they still occasionally ask me who it was. They think that if they knew, they could marry me off to whoever it was. Little do they know.”

Natalia reached for her hand, entwining their pinky fingers together.

“I’m sorry.” Stella muttered, playing with the other girl’s hand,” It was my fault we were in the fields that day.”

“Never apologize.” Natalia stared at her, with a force that surprised her,” You were my sun, and I don’t regret any of it.”

Stella smiled, leaning forwards and laying a head on her shoulder,” And you were my stars.”

Natalia leaned towards her, wrapping her arms around Stella’s neck, and making them face each other.

“I love you, Altair.”

“And I love you, Vega.” Stella responded, smiling at the old nicknames.

“But alas, just like the stars, we’re fated to be apart forever.” Natalia frowned, bringing their faces closer together,” Shall we have one last night, before we part ways?”

“I could never say no to that, could I?” Stella smiled, closing the last few inches and bringing their lips together.

\-----

When Stella woke up, Natalia was gone, with a beautiful purple flower in her spot. Stella smiled, and walked over to her horse.

“Well, Dustin, it’s just you and me, isn’t it.” She smiled at the horse, before taking the flower and kissing it gently. Then she threw it into the pond and watched it float away. Making sure there was no evidence left under the tree, she jumped onto her horse and rode away. As she left, a small cat ran out from the bushes, a golden key around its neck.

Stella arrived back home, making sure that she was presentable on the way. She arrived back at the house just as people were starting to wake up. She put the horse back in the stables, making sure he was taken care of, before climbing back through her window, getting dressed for the day, and walking downstairs for breakfast.

“Morning Stel!” Parker greeted her in the hallway,” I’m going cat hunting today, would you like to join me?”

“I don’t know, Parker, I think I was going to visit the market.”

“Well, you should consider it, I think it would be fun!” Parker leaned forwards, looking intently at her head,” Is that a twig in your hair?”

“No!” Stella exclaimed, rushing to the mirror at the end of the hallway. Sure enough, there was a small twig stuck in the bottom of her hair, which she had braided before the events of the night before.

“I think it is.” Parker replied, reaching forwards and plucking it out,” I wonder how it got there.”

“I have no idea. I left my window open last night, maybe the wind blew it in.”

“It looked pretty entwined, but I suppose.” Parker looked at her, clearly not believing her,” Will you please go with me today?”

“Okay fine!” Stella spluttered, slightly embarrassed, and wanting to get away from the conversation,” I’ll go with you. And give me that!”

She grabbed the twig out of his hand, walking to her room and throwing it out the window, where it landed in the garden below. Parker waited at her door, and together they walked down to the table, where Darcey was making eggs.

“Morning, loves! Food will be ready in a moment.”

They ate quickly, before excusing themselves and walking outside. Parker went to get some supplies from the shed behind the house, and together they walked into the woods.

“So do you have a plan?”

“For finding the cat?”

“What else?” Stella scowled,” Finding your shoes?”

“My plan is to walk around the woods and look for traces of where the cat has previously been. Then we can find it’s patterns, and anticipate where it will be on a given day.”

“That's… actually not a bad idea.”

“Thank you, I try.” Parker laughed, giving her a small poke in the side,” So where were you last night?”

“Asleep?” Stella tried to keep her voice steady,” In my bed?”

“Oh please, I won’t tell anyone. Besides, I went to get my cap from your room, since I left it yesterday, and you weren’t there. So obviously you were somewhere.”

“I went out.”

“To where? In the middle of the night?”

“Wait!” Stella held out a hand, and they both paused,” I see tracks.”

Parker knelt down in the dirt, to get a closer look. The tracks were faint, but they were there. Tiny pawprints, barely showing in the dirt.

“There they are.” Parker stood up,” Let’s follow them!”

Stella followed him through the woods, glad that there was a distraction from their previous conversation. They walked for several minutes, before Parker became confused.

“Look, they disappear!” He knelt down again, looking in the dirt,” They completely disappear!”

“There’s a footprint over here, maybe someone came and picked her up?”

“Maybe. If they did, then that’s bad news for me.”

“Maybe Natalia picked it up. It is her cat after all.” Stella rolled her eyes,” And someone else wouldn’t have taken the cat, they would have taken the key and let the cat go, wouldn’t they’ve?”

“I suppose that’s true. I guess we’ll follow the footprints for a bit, and see where they go?” Parker glared at the tracks, before sighing,” I guess I didn’t expect this to be easy, did I now.”

“She’s the prettiest, smartest girl in the village. Of course it’s going to be hard.” Stella pushed past him, following the tracks,” Whoever gets her will be incredibly lucky to have her.”

“Wow, Stel.” Parker laughed,” It’s almost as if you want to put your hand in for her.”

Stella walked faster, staying quiet.

“Wait, Stel!” Parker walked faster, trying to keep up, “Do you? Like her? It’s fine if you do! I mean, probably some people would have a problem with it, but I don’t! That’s horribly old fashioned.”

He grabbed her arm, trying to get her to stop. She pulled out of his grip, but stopped walking. She leaned against a tree, putting her head in her hands.

“Stella.” Parker moved her hands, staring into her eyes,” It’s okay. Do you?”

“Yes.” Stella answered, looking away. She expected him to react badly, in some way, but instead he pulled her off the tree, and into a hug.

“Was that where you were last night?” Parker asked gently,” With Natalia?”

Stella nodded, and Parker let out a laugh.

“What?” Stella pushed him away,” Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not, I swear- it’s just this whole situation, in a way.” Parker pushed his hair out of his face, staring off into the forest,” Do you know who was the first person I ever kissed?”

“No?”

“Oliver Morrison.”

“Morrison? You mean that strange family that lives up on the hill?”

“Yes!” Parker nodded, laughing,” Only we convinced ourselves that we would never work, and that our relationship was doomed. I went after Natalia because she’s the only girl I’ve ever liked!”

“How is your relationship any less doomed?”

“Can you talk to Natalia?” Parker asked,” Do you have a way to contact her?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know the willow tree, down by the river?” Stella’s face turned red, thinking of the night before, and Parker took that as an answer,” Tell her to meet you there tonight, at sunset. Can you do that?”

“I suppose?”

“Good. I have to go, can you find your way back home from here?”

“Yes, I’m not a fool.” Stella drawled, and Parker laughed.

“I’ll see you at the willow tree, yeah?”

“Yes?”

“I have a plan, just trust me, okay?” Parker smiled at her, attempting to reassure her of his confidence,” I love you, okay- just trust me.”

With that, he walked off into the forest, in the direction of the hill. Stella shook her head, attempting to clear some of the confusion. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, and it was starting to catch up with her. She didn’t know what her brother was planning, but she decided to trust him anyways, and go find Natalia.

The Allison’s house wasn’t far away, so she decided that she had time. No matter what, they would still have to find the cat, so Stella decided to follow the human footprints as far as she could.

After several minutes of following the tracks, she was starting to get a suspicion of where they could lead. She saw the base of the river, and before she knew it, she could see the willow tree. Sure enough, the footprints had been Natalia’s. But the night before, Stella hadn’t seen any sign of a cat, so she must have let it go at some point. She decided to go over to the willow tree, and sit down beneath it. Before long, she saw a small figure stalk out of the bushes, and walk over to her legs. It curled up, seemingly content to lay down with her. 

She pet the cat, and it purred softly. It stood up, pushing its head into her stomach, before pawing at her satchel.

“What? Are you looking for more valerian?” Stella laughed, getting some out and holding it out to her,” You know, you’re a lucky cat.”

The cat meowed, and Stella gave her another tiny piece.

“You have the best owner I’ve ever met. Natalia is the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. Have you seen her eyes?” Stella smiled, remembering,” Of course you have, you live with her. They’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, I could get lost in them for hours. And that’s only one thing about her. Her personality… she has the most wonderful personality of anyone I’ve ever met.”

“The first time we met, I was just a child. She taught me everything I know- how to love, how to laugh, even how to live. When I’m with her it’s like every inch of me is on fire. I love every minute I get with her, and I long for her every moment that I’m away.”

Stella reached her arm out, and gently touched the key, stroking the side of it. The cat jerked backwards, running into the forest. Stella sighed, leaning her head back against the tree in disappointment.

“Stel?”

Stella jerked her head up, just in time to see Natalia walking out of the woods. Natalia was holding a purple flower, much like the one she had left this morning.

“Did you hear all of that?”

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop…” Stella’s face turned red,” But yes. I did.”

“You left. Last night.”

“I...I love every minute I get with you too.” Natalia whispered, coming closer, and reaching for her hand.

“But you left me anyway.”

“Stella, I can’t take that chance. My parents would kill me if they found out.” A tear was forming in her eye,” But I do love you. If only there was another way. Or if we were born in a different time, then maybe…”

“Maybe we would work?” Stella whispered,” There will always be a maybe. Maybe we never should have started this.”

“Stel, please don’t say that. You’re my sun.”

“And you’re my stars.” Stella looked at Natalia, who looked defeated,” I will always love you, but you never let me!”

“I did let you. I let you kiss me in the open, and look how that turned out?” Natalia choked out,” I didn’t see another soul for weeks. I was locked in my bedroom under constant supervision, and they almost convinced me that I was a horrible person! The only reason I had any hope was because of you! Because you love me!”

“I’m sorry.” Stella whispered, cupping Natalia’s face in her hands,” I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“Run away with me.”

“What?”

“Run. Away. With. Me.”

“Stel, I can’t.” Tears glistened in her eyes, and she touched their foreheads together, “You know that I can’t. I wish I could.”

“Why can’t you?” Stella pleaded,” I’ll get the key, what can they do?”

“Stella you can’t get the key.”

“Why not?”

“Because you just can’t, okay?”

“Why not? I’ve already seen your cat twice!” Stella exclaimed, getting increasingly frustrated, “It wouldn’t be hard, she loves me!” 

“No, Stel.” Natalia glared,” I love you!”

“What do those things even have to do with each other?” Stella questioned, and Natalia’s anger left her. Her face seemed to melt, and Stella’s heart broke. She put her arms around Natalia, and the woman broke down, starting to sob.

“Hey, hey!” Stella held her, lowering them both down to the ground, “It’s going to be okay. I love you, I’ve got you.”

Stella held her for what seemed like hours, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Natalia’s body shook with the force of her sobs, but eventually she calmed down, burying her face into Stella’s neck.

Natalia mumbled something, just quiet enough so that Stella couldn’t hear. Stella moved back, turning Natalia’s head with one hand.

“What was that, love?”

“It’s me.”

“What’s you?”

“The cat.” Tears were still running down her cheeks, and she saw the confusion on Stella’s face,” I’m the cat.”

“You’re… the cat?” Stella leaned back enough that she could see the other girl’s eyes, “Are you sure you’re alright? Hey, look at me.”

Natalia raised her eyes, looking at Stella, whose face was full of concern. She slowly got up, and walked several steps away. Stella started to follow her, but Natalia motioned for her to stay.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I really am the cat.”

“You’re the cat.”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.” Stella raised one eyebrow, sure that Natalia wouldn't be able to. Instead, she was amazed, as Natalia sat down in the dirt across from her, and turned into a small black cat, with a golden key around her neck.

“Natalia… you’re…. You’re really a cat!”

The cat meowed, and walked over to her, snuggling up beside her before turning back into a human. Stella moved her arms back around her, still in shock.

“You’re a cat.”

“I’m not a cat, I’m perfectly human, thank you.”

“Nat… how?”

“I’m a shapeshifter.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, but you have to admit it sounds crazy.” Stella tucked a piece of Natalia’s hair behind her ear, kissing her on the forehead.

“I’ll give you that.”

“But why would you being the cat stop me from getting the key?” Stella asked, still confused,” Wouldn’t that make it easier? You could just let me take it!”

“But they would know.”

“Who, your parents?”

“They would know, and they wouldn’t allow it.”

“So screw them. Run away with me.”

“Stel, do you know how much I wish I could?” Natalia raised her voice slightly,” It’s impossible! We can never be together, as much as I wish that we could.”

“I’m sorry. I just love you so much, and I know that we can find some way to work.”

“That’s the thing, Stel. I don’t think we can.”

“Well then we’ll make it work for as long as we can.” Stella stood up, pulling Natalia with her,” Parker says that he had a plan. I trust him, and you can too.”

“Parker? Your brother?”

“He wanted us to meet him here, at sundown.”

“Sundown isn’t for a few hours.” Natalia looked at the horizon, trying to figure out the time, “Can we stay here?”

“Of course, whatever you want.”

“Can you hold me?”

Stella didn’t answer, but wrapped her arms around her, and leaned back against the willow tree.

“I love you, my sun.”

“I love you, my stars.”

\-----

Several hours passed, and the sun slowly set. On the horizon, Stella could see two figures appear on top of the hill.

“Stella? Natalia?” Parker called out,” Is that you?”

The two stood up and went to see him. Standing behind him was Oliver Morrison, strange suit, odd necklaces, and all. Parker bowed to them both, a large smile on his face.

“Everyone, I have a plan.”

“Yes, please enlighten us on this ‘brilliant’ plan of yours.” Stella raised an eyebrow, staring her brother down.

“First, I would like to make sure that we’re on the same page.” Parker looked around at everyone, his eyes ending up on Oliver.

“Oliver, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and grow old with you. Do you feel the same?”

“Yes.” Oliver smiled, staring deeply into Parker’s eyes, “Parker Evans, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Parker gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before turning towards Natalia.

“Natalia, do you love my sister, and want to spend the next part of your life with her?”

“Yes, more than anything.” Natalia smiled at her,” But I don’t see how any plan of yours will work.”

“It’ll all make sense in a minute. Stella, do you feel the same way about Natalia?”

“Yes. Forever and always.”

“Then this will work.” Parker paused for a minute, before getting down on one knee, “Natalia Allison, will you marry me?”

\-----

“Parker what are you doing?” Stella exclaimed, “How will you marrying her make this any better?”

“Yeah, I thought you just said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, not some pretty girl you barely know!” Oliver was staring at Parker like he was crazy, while Natalia appeared to be in shock.

“Calm down, both of you.” Parker rolled his eyes,” I’m not actually marrying her. Well, I would be marrying her, but it wouldn’t be real!”

“How is this plan making any sense?”

“Listen. I’ve always wanted to be a farmer, and start my own farm. Now, I can run my own farm, but farmers are expected to have some help, you know?”

“What does this have to do with you marrying the love of my life?” Stella was getting impatient, and she was getting frustrated with his slow explanation.

“I’m the love of your life?” Natalia asked in a small voice.

“Babe, we talked about this.” Stella let out a small laugh.

“Absolutely adorable.” Parker commented,” But let’s continue. Now, we’ll have a small farm with two houses. Officially, one house will be for Natalia and me, while the other house will be for Stella and Oliver. But when we don’t have to keep up appearances, I’ll live with Oliver and Stella can live with Natalia. We can have fake marriages, and that’s how we’ll do it. If we do it right, it can work.”

“And we’ll all live on the farm?” Oliver questioned, “Are farms even sanitary?”

“All three of us live on farms.” Natalia laughed, smiling at Parker,” You know, this plan might actually work! Parker Evans, I could kiss you!”

“Please don’t.” The others said, laughing.

“Now I just have to catch this stupid cat!” Parker exclaimed,” It’s tracks keep disappearing into nothingness, and it all makes absolutely no sense! Natalia, can I at least have a little help?”

Stella exchanged a look with Nat, who nodded.

“Parker…” Stella laughed,” I don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore.”

Natalia took the opportunity to transform, turning herself into the beautiful black cat. Stella smiled, reaching down and picking her up.

“Isn’t she just the cutest?”

Natalia meowed indignantly, before turning back in Stella’s arms, nearly knocking both of them over in the process. Parker was standing there in shock, while Oliver was stroking his beard, appearing to be in deep thought.

“You know,” Parker finally recovered,” That actually makes a lot of sense. It explains the tracks, at least.”

“Natalia.” Oliver squinted at her, “Are you part witch?”

“A few generations back.” She tilted her head,” How could you tell?”

“The shapeshifting, mostly.” He laughed, “But also you look like someone I know. An old family friend.”

Oliver opened his hand, and a small burst of fire shot out.

“You’re not the only one with special abilities around here.” Oliver smiled at her, a kind look on his strange face,” I’m excited to get to know you better.”

“Speaking of which!” Parker interrupted,” We need to stage this key nabbing. Preferably where there are other witnesses.”

“How about right outside main street, where the forest starts? It’s not too far away from the Allisons, so it’s not impossible to imagine a cat that far out.”

“Good idea, Stel.” Parker nodded, composing himself, “Now let’s go. I’ve got a cat to catch.”

\-----

The next day, the four planned to meet up at the forest’s edge. From there, Natalia would turn into a cat, and a chase would commence, with Parker catching her right as they reached main street, and getting the key. 

The plan would have been perfect, if not for one person. Jaxon Bruce.

It started off alright, with them meeting up on time. Stella gave Natalia one last kiss before she turned, and both Stella and Oliver wished Parker good luck. Natalia took off, running through the trees.

Parker followed close behind, yelling things like: “I’ll get you cat!” “Natalia is mine!” and so on and so forth.

Parker could see the edge of mainstreet, and Natalia had started to slow down, when they heard a bang.

Natalia stopped, blown slightly backwards. Parker stopped temporarily in shock, before sprinting forwards the last few feet and gathering the small cat into his arms. Blood was rushing out of a wound in her side, and the key had fallen to the ground. Parker grabbed it, looking around for who could have done this.

He saw no one, but heard a faint curse in the distance. Parker had won the challenge, but if he didn’t get help soon, then it would all be for nothing.

“Oliver!” Parker screamed,” Oliver help!”

Oliver and Stella both came running out of the woods, and both paled when they saw what was in front of them.

“Nat, no!” Stella screamed, running forwards. Oliver was a step behind, but pushed her out of the way, taking her from Parker’s arms.

“Go, announce that you won!” Oliver yelled,” We don’t want this all to be for nothing. Don’t worry, I can fix her, we just need to get her home.”

Parker nodded, running into the village square, holding the key triumphantly over his head. Meanwhile, Oliver and Stella took off in the other direction, sprinting through the woods towards Oliver's house.

\-----

When Parker stumbled through the door, hours later, he was greeted by a tired looking Stella, who gestured for him to come in. Oliver was standing over a table, where Natalia lay, pale and unconscious.

The floor was covered in an array of items, which had obviously been thrown off the table to make room.

“How is she?”

“She’ll be alright, but she lost a lot of blood. If not for the magic in her veins, I don’t think she would have made it.”

“Without the magic in her veins, she wouldn’t be in this predicament.” Stella said darkly,” Without the stupidity in this world, we wouldn’t have had to do any of this!”

“Stel, it’s okay. She’s going to be fine.”

“Stella?” A quiet voice whispered. The room went quiet, and Stella hurried over to the table, where Natalia was faintly awake,” Stella are you there?”

“I’m here, baby.” Her voice shook slightly, but she sounded sure,” You’re going to be okay. The plan worked.”

“Good. So we can get married?”

“Yes.” Stella choked on her tears,” We can get married.”

Natalia smiled, before her eyes fell closed once more.

“Nat? Nat! What’s happening?”

“It’s alright.” Oliver stepped up,” She’s just tired. Come, we should let her rest. I’ll get you some tea.”

They stepped into the kitchen, and Parker gave her a hug.

“It’ll be okay. The plan worked.”

\----Three Weeks Later----

Wedding bells rang, and Stella smiled wider than she ever had before. Natalia was walking down the aisle. She wasn’t walking towards her, but she would be later today, in their private ceremony.

Across from her was Oliver, who was looking over her shoulder to Parker, who also looked as happy as could be.

They had decided on a double wedding, with a private ceremony shortly afterwards, and no reception. It would be short and sweet, and then they could go their separate ways for the honey moons.

Natalia was almost to the pedestal, and Stella was in awe. Even with her limp, which she was almost recovered from, she looked like a star, the epitome of grace and beauty. Her dress seemed to glow in the light, a true representation of the star she was.

Jaxon Bruce sat in the back of the chapel, glaring at the whole proceedings. Their families were both in the front, and Darcey was holding on to Henry, crying quietly.

“It’s both my babies.” She whispered to her husband, “They’re both so old!”

The ceremony was going well, until finally the priest said the dangerous words: “If anyone has reason for these couples not to get married, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

He looked around the audience, and right as he was about to turn back, Jaxon Bruce stood up. He walked into the middle of the room and stared at Parker.

“I was the one that shot the cat!” He exclaimed, and several gasps filled the room, “I deserve to be the one on that pedestal! Natalia is rightfully mine, and I won’t let you take her!”

“You’re the one that shot my cat?” Natalia’s father stood up, a very tall and imposing man,” Get out.”

“But she was supposed to be mine!”

“Henry, help me with this mess.”

Together, the two of them carried him outside, screaming indignantly while he left. Natalia and Stella turned towards each other, smiling. Soon this would all be over, and they would be together, not having to worry about anyone like Jaxom Bruce.

Their fathers came back in, and sat back down. The rest of the wedding went quickly, and before they knew it, it was over. Everyone left shortly afterwards, and the four walked back into the chapel. They didn’t have a priest, but Stella thought it was a better wedding than anything she had ever seen.

“You look beautiful.” She whispered to Natalia.

“Compared to you, barely anyone even looked at me.” Natalia smiled, coming closer to her.

“You do have a way with words, don’t you.” Stella laughed, and gave her a quick kiss.

“Hey, did anyone say to kiss the bride?” Parker interrupted, before gesturing for the two to come closer, “Shall we say our vows?”

“I’ll go first.” Natalia took Stella’s hands in hers, smiling widely,” Stella… I’ve loved you for years. You’re my sun, and without you, I will always be in the dark. I need you in my life, and I want you to always be my most important person. When I wake up in the morning, I want to see you, lying next to me. I vow to always love you, care for you, and to make you my priority every day for the rest of our lives.”

“Nat-” Stella smiled, trying not to cry,” I love you so much. Our whole relationship, we’ve been Vega and Altair. Star-crossed, and forbidden from being with each other. I never thought I would see a future where we could be together, and now that we are, I’m so overjoyed to be spending it with you. I will always love you, cherish you, and protect you, as long as I live on this earth.”

“Now, you may kiss the bride.” Parker held back a laugh, and the two did so. Parker turned towards Oliver.

“Oliver Morrison… I don’t have enough words in the world to describe my love to you, and I don’t have any fancy constellations to compare us to. However, what I do have is my heart, and with this vow I’m giving it to you. I will always be there for you, and I hope that we can be together for all of our days.”

“You’re incredible.” Oliver took off one of his many necklaces, putting it around Parker’s neck, “That’s the first necklace I ever got. It symbolized me growing up, and growing into myself. With it, I’m giving you myself, and everything that comes with me. My love, affection, protection, and everything else. I love you so much, and I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I will now kiss the groom!” Parker announced, unable to contain himself any longer, “I love you so much.”

“Now what do we have here?” A voice called from the end of the chapel, “This is hardly the sort of behavior I’d expect from such outstanding citizens like yourselves!”

Jaxon Bruce stepped out of the shadows, a dark look on his face.

“You shouldn’t even be in a church, you ugly magic users!”

“I would stop, if I were you.” Oliver stepped forwards, walking towards Jaxon menacingly, “Us ugly magic users are actually quite good at it.”

“The only thing I want to do is get my revenge. You took what was rightfully mine, Parker Evans, and now I will take what is yours!”

Jaxon pulled out a shotgun, aiming towards Oliver, but before he could do anything else, the Warlock sent out a burst of magic, and soon all that was left of Jaxon was a small mouse, angrily squeaking.

“I did warn him.” Oliver looked around, expecting someone to be angry, but the others all had looks of varying shock on their faces.

“Wow I love you.” Parker walked over to him, folding him into his arms.

Stella and Natalia walked over to where the mouse had disappeared, but couldn’t find any sign of him.

“Vega, are you ready to disappear?” Stella smiled at Natalia, “I thought we could maybe visit the Western Isles, see some of the sights.”

“Altair, the only sight I want to see is you.” Natalia turned towards the others, “So we’ll meet at the farm, one week from now?”

“That sounds about right.” 

“Well then, what are we waiting for?”

\-----

Stella and Natalia got to the Western Isles, but they didn’t end up seeing many sights. They did, however, see plenty of each other, and that was all they cared about. When they got home, Oliver and Parker were already there, and had started to set up a shelter to stay in while they constructed the houses.

They had gotten a small farm, a little ways out from the main village. As they got older, they grew the farm out. The two small houses got expansions, and Oliver opened up an herb shop near the main road, where they also sold goods from the farm. Parker was very successful with the crops, and they had many good harvests.

Stella became a school teacher, and taught at the school in the village, while Natalia became an astronomer, cataloging the stars for years to come.

Parker and Oliver adopted a little boy, Edison, from the village over, and became a family of three, while Oliver and Natalia worked a spell so that she could carry Stella’s child. They named her Gracie, and shortly after that they had another little girl, Rae.

They did have to fake their relationships when the Allisons and Evans came over, but Oliver’s parents were surprisingly fine with it all, and thought the whole situation was hilarious.

Late one night, many years in the future, Stella sat under the willow tree, her arms still wrapped around her wife.

“I never did think our lives would turn out like this.” Natalia said softly, leaning her head on Stella’s shoulder and looking at their children, playing in the pond, “It’s so very beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it.” Stella smiled, “I love you, and I love our life here together.”

The night sky was beautiful, and up above, Vega and Altair seemed to smile, looking at the couple down below.


End file.
